ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All About Steve
All About Steve is the third episode of the second season and the tenth overall episode of Family Dad. It was written by Chris and Matt McKenna and directed by Mike Kim. In the episode, after disowning Steve for being a geek, Peter must rely on his son's knowledge of science fiction and fantasy to catch a cyber-terrorist. Plot A hacker shuts down a hydroelectric power plant. When the man who is the "single most effective weapon in the war against terror", tragically collides against the dam, all of the CIA's remaining resources are focused on catching the hacker. But first the practice for the father-son softball game. Peter talks up Steve as an "absolute warrior", which Steve of course is not, outside of Dungeons & Dragons. He takes Steve to the batting cage to polish his skills, only to have the "big slugger" show that he isn't the athlete that Peter thinks he is. So Steve can see how professionals hit the ball, Peter takes Steve and his friends to a Yankees game and to the locker room to meet Derek Jeter. But when the four nerds take off their baseball jackets to reveal not Yankees uniforms but Star Trek uniforms, Jeter tells Peter that his son is a geek. In denial, Peter runs home. He finds Steve's nerd toys and an advanced algebra book hidden inside a porn magazine. Horrified, he tells Francine that he would prefer Steve to be the product of a torrid affair than for such a nerd be his own child. He breaks out in a stress rash and grinds his teeth into misalignment. Peter ditches Steve and brings a mid-20s-aged African-American ringer instead to the softball game. Steve figures out he's been ditched and becomes angry. Peter goes to the dentist, because he now needs to get braces due to his being a "class A grinder." Now that Peter has zits and braces, his friends beat him up and make fun of him. They ditch him when they go on a mosque raid, in the exact same way that Peter ditched Steve. Peter returns home to the basement and finds that the famous hacker's language is the same language used in Steve's card game, "Elvish." Steve's friend Snot adjusts Peter's "rear bracket" to get rid of his lisp, and they translate the hacker's notes, discovering who the hacker is. Peter's stress zits go away. They go to the sci-fi convention to find the hacker, Dan Vebber, a J.R.R. Tolkien fan who "hopes to create a middle-earth in the here and now." Meanwhile, Brian feels cooped in the house, like it is a prison without the thrill of a daily cavity search. Hayley's first idea, going to the beach in a burka like a Saudi exchange student, doesn't satisfy Brian. The next idea is for Brian to get a job, the only one available, as a Jamba Juice costumed advertising man. The Taco King costumed man thinks Brian is in his territory, and savagely beats him up. Hayley overhears Peter going to the sci fi convention and tells Brian he could go there and fit in. Peter with the four nerds look for Dan Vebber. Dan is giving a keynote on Frodo Baggins v. Luke Skywalker. After a fight and chase, Peter and Steve corner Dan. Steve burns a pair of Peter Jackson's underwear to distract Dan, then Peter shoots Dan in the leg. Peter tells the police that the credit belongs to Steve. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire *Wendy Schaal as Francine Griffin *Rachel MacFarlane as Hayley Griffin *Scott Grimes as Steve Smith, Snot Lonstein *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Barry Robinson *Daisuke Suzuki as Toshi Yoshida *Brian Posehn as Dan Vebber *Castero Colbert as Derek Jeter *Wally Wingert as Taco King Source *1 *2 Category:Family Dad Category:List of Family Dad Episodes